I Wanna Sex You Up
by flashpenguin
Summary: Determined to take their friendship to the next level, JJ arranges  for Dave to come to her place for a little Valentine's Day party...for two.  Written for CCOAC V-Day Challenge. Heavy T second chapter. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

_Sorry for the lateness. Oh well. It's done and complete and Valentine's Day themed. My pairing was JJ/Rossi with the following prompts: Candy hearts, Edible underwear, a dozen roses, and the song "I Wanna Sex You Up" by Color Me Badd._

_As always, I don't own anything but the idea._

**I Wanna Sex You Up**

Dave Rossi had just had the day from hell. No, hell would be an understatement for what he had been thru. One would think that after being an FBI agent and best selling crime author for nearly thirty years, he would have seen it all. Not so true after the last case. And now, after he had written up his report and filed it, he was seriously considering putting in for a second retirement.

Having dropped his report off on Hotch's desk, all he wanted now was to go home and pretend that the day never happened. A hot shower, a scotch, and a Dean Martin movie sounded good. Or maybe just a scotch and bed. Either way, he was spending the night alone. And with the way he felt, that was probably for the best.

Opening the door to his office, Dave paused as his nose picked up a familiar scent. Oh yeah, he knew that scent - a man married and divorced three times never forgot that scent. His eyes settled on the red roses in the crystal vase sitting in the middle of his desk.

Walking over, he plucked the card and read: _"If you count carefully, there are only eleven. To make an even dozen, you need one more. You'll find it at my place. See you in one hour."_

Only one person would leave a cryptic message: JJ. A smile broke across Dave's weary face. Then he blinked.

"Oh shit! It's Valentine's Day!"  
>********<p>

JJ was putting the finishing touches on the dinner table set for two. Setting the candles in the middle, she lit them. Standing back, she admired her skill at creating the perfect romantic moment. "Martha Stewart, eat your heart out," she muttered. Hopefully Dave would appreciate all her hard work.

She glanced at her watch. If her calculations were right, he would be showing up in five minutes. Just enough time to change into the crimson red silk slip she had splurged for at Victoria's Secret. Yes, it had cost a pretty penny, but if it did what she hoped it would, the chunk out of her pay check would be more than returned with interest.

Slipping the silk over her head, she felt the whisper caress her body. She hoped that it would soon be replaced by his hands. Her daydream was broken by the knock on her door. Right on time.

As quick as her backless heels would allow, she sprinted across the hardwood floor and threw open the door. There he was standing with a vase of red roses in his hands.

"Is that how you answer every one who knocks?" Dave asked in a growl. "I could have been a serial killer."

JJ shrugged. "Serial killers don't knock, they usually come thru the unlatched window. Besides, I live on the fourth floor, and that's a bit of distance for the guy who wants to get in and out quickly," she replied with a tilt of her head.

"I got your note."

"I wondered if you would figure it out."

"I'm a profiler, Jennifer, and the clue wasn't hard to decipher." He glanced at the table in the distance. "May I come in?"

JJ stepped aside. "By all means, Agent Rossi, come in and make yourself comfortable," she invited seductively. She closed and locked the door.

"The note said that you would have the last rose here," he remarked.

Not a trained profiler by trade, JJ was trained well enough to pick up on the nuances in Dave's voice and body language.

"What's wrong?" she asked. She took the vase from him and placed it on the bar separating the dining room from the kitchen. Reaching for the remote to the stereo, she pressed play. The strains of "I Wanna Sex You Up" filled the room with its seductive lyrics.

Dave started to speak, but then stopped. "Nothing. Nothing is wrong Jennifer. I just wanted to get home and do a few things before going to bed. It's been a long day."

"Yes it was," she agreed. "I know how you feel, Dave; I was there too. I saw what happened." She moved closer to the man she loved. The hurt and pain was evident in his eyes. And her heart almost broke.

"Those women were just looking for love; they didn't deserve what happened."

"Another case of looking for love on the internet. Sometimes it works out, and other times it doesn't. But the women who survived will be able to go on."

"I just don't get the internet," he grumbled. "Who goes looking for love in on line personals?"

"I know. But I'm hoping that you will never have to find out. Hence the reason why I asked you here." She nodded toward the flowers. "And I say that it worked."

"And the table?"

JJ moved closer and wrapped her arms around Dave's neck. "Another incentive."

"For what?"

"To make you realize that you want to make love to me," she teased low enough to be seductive.

"You think so?" Dave raised his eyebrow in surprise.

"I know so," she corrected. "I've seen the looks you've given me for too long. I know how you've undressed me with your eyes." JJ's hand fluttered to Dave's shirt and played with the buttons. "You want me. I want you." With deft fingers, she slipped the button out of the hole. Three more quickly followed.

"Jennifer." Dave tried to clear his head. "You don't want me."

She leaned in and kissed his broad chest. "I don't? I would bet to say that the change in your respiration and pulse beg to differ." She continued down to the waistband of his jeans. "Tell me I'm lying."

Dave closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "You're not lying," he confirmed.

"Took you long enough to admit it."

"So why today?" he wondered.

JJ stood up. "Because it's Valentine's Day. The day for lovers. It's the day when we get to tell that special someone we care about how we feel."

"How do you feel about me?" He threw out the challenge. JJ took his response and ran with it.

"I took you for a better profiler than that. The red roses didn't clue you in? Or the outfit?" She stepped back to give him a better look.

Blinking, Dave looked at JJ with new eyes. A hungry expression replaced the questions. "I like."

"That's all you can say? Really? After what it cost me?" she asked with an exasperated huff. "I should have left it on the hanger."

"Honestly? As good as it looks on you, I think I agree that you should have left it on the hanger." His eyes raked JJ from head to toe and back.

Feeling brave and in love, JJ didn't think twice as she slipped the spaghetti straps off her shoulders and shrugged out of the slip. Almost completely naked, she looked at him brazenly. "Is that better?"


	2. Chapter 2

**I Wanna Sex You Up**

Not many things left Dave Rossi speechless, and even fewer things gave him pause, but he could say without a doubt that Jennifer Jareau standing in front of him naked as the day she was born had caused him to swallow his tongue. Or well, almost naked. His eyes flicked down to the V between her creamy white thighs.

"That's not part of the outfit, is it?" he asked.

"No. It's a little treat I got for you. I was hoping the candles and roses and song might hit it home. So I'm going with Plan B. They are edible underwear," she supplied at his apparent surprise.

"Well, I guess that beats what I got for you," Dave offered as he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a small box of heart shaped chocolate candies. "It isn't much. I forgot what today was…is," he corrected.

JJ took the box, opened it, and placed a tiny square in her mouth. "I like chocolate." She picked another piece and placed it in Dave's mouth. "That's good. Come here," she ordered and stood on tiptoe to cover his mouth with hers for a hot kiss. Demanding attention, her tongue outlined the seam of his lips until she heard him groan and then finally give in.

Frantic and passionately their tongues mated as their hands stroked and caressed one another. JJ moaned with ecstasy as Dave's rough hands slid over her body possessively. The small fire inside suddenly grew hotter as his lips left hers and trailed down across her neck to the valley between her breasts. Arching toward him, she closed her eyes as he took a nipple in his mouth and suckled gently. And the fire swiftly became an inferno.

"Oh Dave," she whispered, her fingers weaving into his thick black hair. Softly he said her name and moved to give attention to the other breast. So delicious and perfect, he thought as he feasted on JJ as though she was just a dream and would vanish before he could finish loving her.

Hearing her moans and cries of his name only made Dave hotter. He needed her. Now. Kneeling down, Dave knew his knees would curse him later, but he needed to taste her. Gently his teeth nibbled at the delicate underwear and tasted wild strawberry. His body grew hard.

Nestling his face in her amber curls, Dave tasted JJ's musk mixed in with the fragrant strawberry. Slipping a finger between her delicate folds, he thrust gently until he set the rhythm for her to follow. And within seconds, her cries filled the room as he drove her over the edge with a powerful orgasm.

"You liked that?" he asked.

JJ pushed the weight of her hair back from her face and tried to catch her breath. "Y-y-yes," she stammered. "I can't believe…I mean, this is supposed to be about you."

Dave stood up and faced her. "This _is_ about me. But I also want it to be about _you_." He cupped her face in his hands. "You said it earlier: 'Valentine's Day is for lovers'." Pressing his lips to hers, he cut off her response and picked her up in his arms. Turning slightly, he blew out the candles before heading toward the master bedroom.

Laying her down on the bed, he watched her face as he quickly undressed. There was no denying the look of want in her eyes. The rise and fall of her breasts only beckoned him to hurry. He didn't think twice as he threw his clothes to the floor. He had to be one with her before he went insane.

Covering her body with his, he kissed her deeply as he probed her gently with his hands. She was so wet and ready for him…it was all he could do to hold himself back and let JJ get enjoyment.

JJ couldn't think as Dave teased and loved her in ways she had never imagined. But what else would she have expected from the BAU Lothario? Raising her hips to give him better access, she parted her thighs invitingly.

"Love me, Dave," she whispered.

"Always, Cara," he replied and with one single thrust, he filled her. Pausing for a moment to let her adjust, he set the tempo and dared her to keep up. Matching his strokes, JJ pushed him to go faster and deeper until she finally flipped him over on his back and took over.

"Jennifer…"

"Remember," she chided and pressed a finger to his lips to silence him, "this is supposed to be about you." Taking him back where he belonged, JJ undulated her hips. Caught off guard, Dave closed his eyes and let out a groan. "Jennifer…" he begged but as she increased the rhythm of the strokes, her name sounded like a prayer.

Faster she pushed them both to the edge of no return. Her body - coiled tightly and ready to spring - begged for release. She could hear the roar in her ears as her velvet walls tightened and held Dave.

"Dave…" she cried out as she tried to hold off the inevitable. "Dave…"

"Oh Cara!" he called her by the endearment as his hands touched her and teased her to bring on her orgasm. Harder, faster, and deeper than he ever thought possible, Dave thrust into JJ's perfect body. He wanted it to last forever. There had to be a way to make it last…

Bucking from the powerful orgasm that took hold of her body and held it, JJ called out Dave's name on a sob. With a groan, Dave gave in.  
>******<p>

"Tell me you're alive," JJ teased with the little bit of energy she had left. She felt Dave's body spooned with hers and the breath on her neck, but she wanted to make sure.

"If I'm not, this is one helluva way to end Valentine's Day," he growled in her ear. "I would give anything to see the look on Chief Strauss's face when the report went across her desk."

"You don't think Hotch would reword it?" JJ wondered.

"No. That would be his final gift to me." Dave shifted his weight and drew JJ into his arms. "Speaking of gifts...that had to have been the most incredible Valentine's Day present I've ever received."

"I find that hard to believe," she chided and relished in his strong arms around her body. They fit good together, she thought to herself.

"Sorry Cara, but Valentine's is just not my day. Candy, flowers, jewelry…no matter what I got my wives, it was usually not right, the wrong colour, or not enough. After the last divorce, I swore off the day for good…until tonight."

"Glad I could change your mind," JJ smiled.

"You did put up one helluva an argument to do so. And I don't' mind." He looked around. "I think I found it."

"Found what?" JJ shook her head to clear it.

"The twelfth rose."

"The twelfth rose…? That's in the living room. I forgot it."

"No you didn't." He stopped the rush of words with his forefinger. "It's right here in my arms."

JJ blinked back the tears. "Anyone ever tell you that for a crime writer, you know how to win a girl's heart with the right words."

Dave pulled JJ under him and nuzzled her neck. "Maybe I should quit books and write Hallmark Cards."

JJ laughed softly. "I think I may have to hear more of your quotes before I can make a firm decision. I mean, you _are_ David Rossi." She arched her back as he ran his hand over her body. "What else to you have?"

Dave leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"Oh," she chuckled. "You _are_ good."

"There's more where that came from." Dave looked into her eyes lovingly.

"It might be a long night after all," she breathed before Dave kissed her senseless.

And it was.

_The End._


End file.
